disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Timon/Quotes and Lines
These are quotes and lines spoken by Timon from Disney's The Lion King. Films ''The Lion King'' *Geez! It's a lion! Run, Pumbaa! Move it! *Pumbaa, are you nuts? We're talking about a lion; Lions eat guys like us! *He's gonna get bigger. *A - huh! That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. Maybe he'll b-... Hey, I got it! What if he's on our side? You know, having a lion around might not be such a bad idea. *Who's the brains in this outfit? *My point exactly. *I saved you. snorts Pumbaa helped... a little. *Gee. He looks blue. *No, no, no. I mean he's depressed. *Nothing, he's at the top of the food chain! laughs The food chain! nervously *So where you from? *Ah, you're an outcast! That's great. So are we. *Good. We don't wanna hear about it. *No, no, no. Amateur. Lie down before you hurt yourself. It's "You got to put your past behind you." *Look, kid. Bad things happen, and you can't do anything about it. Right? *Wrong! When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world. *Repeat after me. throat Hakuna Matata. *Nothing. What's a motto with you? laughs *How did you feel? *Pumbaa's mouth shut Hey, Pumbaa, not in front of the kids. *Ah-ha, we're fresh out of zebra. *Nah-ah. *Nope. Listen kid: if you live with us, you're gonna have to eat like us. *This looks like a good spot to rustle up some grub. *A grub. What's it look like? *Tastes like chicken. *a red beetle These are rare delicacies. it and eats it He comes with a very pleasant crunch. *I'm telling you, kid: this is the great life. No rules, no responsibilities... reaches into a hole in a log and various insects skitter out, with him holding a blue bug; he points to the rest of the insects Ooh! The little cream-filled kind! *Pumbaa, I don't wonder; I know. *They're fireflies. Fireflies that, uh... got stuck up on that big bluish-black thing. *Pumbaa, with you, everything's gas. *Yeah? *You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us? *to push Pumbaa, whose stuck under a log, while running away from a Lioness Why do I always have to save your... Ahhh! *Let me get this straight. You know her. She knows you. But she wants to eat him. And everybody's okay with this? up suddenly yells Did I miss something? *It's not gravel, it's grovel. *Let me get this straight. You're the king? And you never told us? *But with power! *Hey, whatever she has to say, she can say in front of us. Right, Simba? *It starts. You think you know a guy... *I tell ya, Pumbaa, this stinks! *Not you, THEM! Him... Her... alone. *singing I can see what's happening. *singing And they don't have a clue. *singing They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line: Our trio's down to two. *singing with French accent The sweet caress of twilight. voice, but still sarcastic There's magic everywhere. And with all this romantic atmosphere, Disaster's in the aiiiiiiir! *Nala, after she accidentally surprises him Don't ever do that again! Carnivores, ugh! *I thought he was with you. *Gone back? What do you mean? looks to the tree. Rafiki has disappeared Hey! What's going on here? Who's the monkey? *Who? *The monkey's his uncle? *the decimated Pride Rock We're gonna fight your uncle... for this? *Whoa. Talk about your fixer-upper. *Hyenas. I hate hyenas. to Simba So what your plan for getting past those guys? *Good idea. reacts Hey! *What do you want me to do, dress in drag and do the hula?! *singing Luau! If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat Eat my buddy Pumbaa here, 'Cause he is a treat Come on down and dine On this tasty swine All you hafta do is get in line. Arrrre you achin'... *Forrrr some bacon? *He's a big pig. *You can be a big pig, too. Oy! *the hyenas Lemme in! Lemme in! *Please don't eat me! *Uh-oh! They called him the pig. *Shouldn't have done that *Now they're in for it! ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' *No worries, Simba. We're on her like stink on a warthog. *It's the hard truth, Pumbaa. Live with it. *The good news is, we found your daughter. The bad news is, we dropped a warthog on her. *Pumbaa, let me define BABY-SITTING! *I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. Did you say something, Princess? *That's not a king. That's a fuzzy maraca! *Tango-Charlie-Alpha. What's your position? *under his breath Why do I bother? *and Pumbaa narrowly escape being trampled by a herd of antelope This must be where the deer and the antelope play! *AHHH! Don't eat me, please! I... I never really met your tyrant, I mean, uh, Scar! Scar, oh heck of a guy. A little moody, but... *Kiara! Thank goodness! Oh. Hey, for once, we're not following you. This just happens to be the best smorgasbord in the Pride Lands! Bugs everywhere! But, you don't call for a reservation and... yeesh! *Yeesh! You need to get out more. Fun! Yee-ha! *No, you were going to watch her. *Take that, you creepy warthog! Say it, fat! Fatty fat fat. *Good question. Uh, let me ask you one. *Very hypothetically. There's this guy... *No. No, he's not a lion. Yeesh, definitely not a lion... and uh... uh, his daughter, um, say... vanished? *Boy, does she need a hobby. *Pumbaa's tail Don't anybody move! This things loaded... I'll let you have it! ''The Lion King 1½'' *along to opening of "The Lion King" What's on the menu? It could be ceviche. It's stinky. Ooh it's Pumbaa. *Yes, Pumbaa. Well, enough of that. forwards film with his remote *I'm fast forwarding to the part where we come in. *Au contraire, my porcine pal. I've got the remote. *forwarding We're not in the beginning of the story. *forwarding Yeah, but they don't know that. *Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we tell them our story? *on his home Here we are... from Pride Rock, to the Pit of Shame. *his species We're so low on the food chain we're underground! *Funny, I thought you were going in a whole different direction. *Oh, boy. It's the fraught fest. *clapping Bravo, Uncle Max! Way'ta sell it to the cheap seats! *But when they die, they become the grass, and we eat the grass, right? *Mom He has a point. *pans over to Timon Well, now I'm convinced... . *Scream, "MOMMY!" *terrified Hy... hy... hy... *What's going on here? Pumbaa, are you sitting on the remote? *I uh, I guess I owe everyone an apology. All right so I made a teensy mistake, like we all haven't broken into song on sentry duty before uh-haha come on, let me have a show of hands! Ooook. *being hugged by his mother Ma... . choking... . not breathing... *And so with my spirits high I boldy ventured off where no meerkat had dared to go before. I put my past behind me Ha! and never looked back. hysterically Mommy, Mommy! What am I doing? Which way should I go? *Harpoon a tomato? *Perfect! Mind taking that stick of yours and drawing me a map, bub? smacks him over the head with his stick *It's coming to me. It's either that slug I ate, or I'm having an epiphany. *Oh, I thought you were a "scream" *I'm Timon. *No, really. *It's as if you have some special power. *This could be the start of a beautiful...acquaintanceship. *Hey-ey-ey, it's the monkey! *Aw, who cares? It's not important. *Rafikki Look beyond what you see. *So, that's your special power? *Are you kidding? It was a gas! laughing *Yeah, that's probably for the best. *Well, that worked like a dream. *Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it? *Oh, perfect! We moved into the theater district. Get a load of these guys. Knock it off! *I see carnivores. * I am perfectly happy right here. It's remote, private, no unexpected visitors... . shadows of hyenas march across the wall, as the intro to "Be Prepared" plays Something tells me that ain't the traveling company of Riverdance. *What this place lacks in water and shade, it makes up for with searing heat and blinding sunshine. Home, sweet home, Pumbaa! *Oh yes, let's. *Friends stick together to the end. *How convenient. Enter omniscient monkey, right on cue. *That's it. No more fortune-cookies for you! *The monkey was right! We found it! The perfect life! *He had the perfect name for it, too. *at a rock Such a wonderful phrase. It had this rhythm. Laduda Ladada. *Hmm. No, that's not it. *Quiet, Pumbaa. I'm trying to think. *Two words. *Six syllables. *Twelve letters. *Rhymes with... . *Think, think, think. *I forget. *HEY! How can you dance at a time like this? I'm DYIN' here!... . Ooh, sorry about that, pal. *....Come again? *Who knows why fate led us to little Simba? of Simba scaring Timon run throughout the scene Maybe it was my love of adventure, my innate courage, or my... . Okay! Who's in charge of the freeze-frames? *Anywho... . Rescuing Simba was a cinch. Then came the real scary part: music Parenthood. *(Voice very faint) Go? Go where? * the idea Oh, you mean go?! Then why didn't you say so?! Come on, let's go! (On the log bridge) Listen, kid, when you gotta go, you gotta go!(On a very high tree, "Jungle Boogie" plays)Young lion, get down from there! *I'm counting to three! *One! Two!(Pumbaa jumps onto Timon, making a pillow for Simba to land on)(Gasping for air) Threeeeee. *Wha? Again?! *ou know, kid, this means you'll be up again about 2 hours from now. (Location: A river leading to an 500 ft waterfall. "Jungle Boogie" plays while Simba swims peacefully. A floating camera captures Timon swimming vigurously.) Hang on, Simba! I'll save ya! (Simba goes off the waterfall; Pumbaa catches him.) (falls) YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *(extremely tired) You know, I'm gonna get old walking over this thing. (Simba Pounces Timon in the Air, "Jungle Boogie" plays for a final time.) YYAAAAAAAAAAAYAYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAYAYYYYYYYAAAY! *(Angry with bloodshot eyes) WHAT HAVE YOU GOT AGAINST THE CONCEPT OF A GOOD NIGHT'S SLEEP, HUH?! *Sleep tight. *I'm out! *We can't let them feel the love tonight. *(about Simba) He's gone? Whaddaya mean he's gone?! *Yes please, but be a dear and skip to the part about Simba. Not that your childhood wasn't fascinating! *(thinks) Blah blah blah. Why is she toying with us? This crazy chick is gonna eat us! *You! No, no, don't say a word. I know what you're going to say. Rafiki Did you find Hakuna Matata? Normal Well, yes, I did! Thank you very much. Laughs And I am happy. Happy, happy, deliriously happy. Imitates Ho ha ha! I see. Happy, is it? So, if you're so happy, why do you look so miserable? Normal Miserable, you say? Why should I be miserable? Oh, I don't know. Maybe my two best pals in the world deserted me. Heh. They - they've headed off on some heroic mission... . My friends... . are gone. Realizes And... . my Hakuna Matata went with them! *Ay. Thanks. I'm glad we had this talk. *singing the movie Luau! If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meet / Eat my buddy, Pumbaa, here 'cause he's a... . pauses the movie Let's just cut to the chase, shall we? *Ahh... . I love the smell of Pumbaa in the morning. *Hey Pumbaa, what do you call a hyena with half a brain? *GIFTED! *Waaait, wait, wait, wait. Hold on a second. *Shenzi Marie Predatora Veldetta Jacquelina Hyena... . would you do me the honor of becoming... . my bride? *Shenzi Marie, please. I know what you're thinking: "We're too different." "It'll never work." "What will the children look like?" *Listen to me! The problems of a couple of wacky kids like us don't amount to hill of termites in this nutty circle-of-life thing. And so I ask you: If not now, when? If not me, who? I'm lonely. *Well, now that we're all here, it does. ''The Lion King & The Iron Giant'' ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' *"Don't worry, ladies. Me and Pumbaa have everything under control." *"Zuri! You hit the jackpot!" *"It's worse than that, Pumbaa. It sounds like work." *"Work? Danger? Definitely not. Have you forgotten our problem-free philosophy? It means no worries . . ." *"Congratulations, Bunga! We always knew you had it in you!" Television ''Timon & Pumbaa'' *Pumbaa, we're trapped in a crate! *Poppycock! *Oh, crud! Now we definitely can't eat him! *I got it! We'll call you Speedy! Speedy the Snail! How do you like that juxtaposition? Giving a snail, a noticeably slow creature, the name, Speedy, huh? *Like who? We're in a box! It's not like we're in France where snails are considered a delicacy. *Oh, no-no-no-no-no! He is with us! *We're in France, where snails are considered a delicacy. *I want a snail! Raw! And by that, I mean uncooked, meaning still alive! *Yes. With cute little gumdrop eyes and a swirly, curly-cue shell. *nervously I am a human. *Hey! You're the Pumbaa de Milo! *This is no time for comedy, Pumbaa! Our bestest new pal, Speedy, is still in life-threatening danger! *sarcastically What do you want me to do, dress in drag and do the hula? *Of course I did, Pumbaa. That's why they gave me such a big reward. *Isn't it ironic? That was the exact amount of the reward! police siren is heard Uh-oh! *Pumbaa gets angry at Timon for not finding gold Pumbaa, there's just one thing that frightens me more than mummy beetles and curses. *it An angry warthog! screams as the screen goes black *at two Pumbaas Pumbaa, if you're Pumbaa, then what Pumbaa is that Pumbaa? *picks the fox up by the scruff Wait just a minute! You mean to tell me that this was just a stupid game of tag?! fox smiles and quickly nods *Uh oh. *He called him a pig. *Shouldn't have done that. ''House of Mouse'' *Waiter, there's a fly in my friend's soup! I want one too! Hey, Simba, what did you get in your soup? *Excuse me. Did anyone order a blue-butt baboon? Because I ain't eatin' it. *Ooh hoo ha! Older than Rafiki! Ha ha ha! clubbed on the head by Rafiki *He he he! clubbed on the head by the Wicked Queen ''The Lion Guard'' *"Yeah! And in Bunga's case, he's a stinky little honey badger!" *"Dinner is served!" *"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Not so fast, kids." *"All right, all right. Everybody back in line. No more freebies." *"Come on, kid, er, I mean, Your Sage-iness. *"You're too kind." *"You said it, Pumbaa. He's even given the Lion Guard advice. Anybody remember a little thing called the dam?" *"Bunga! The bird said a snake bit you on the bottom." *"But he's not! He's fine. So let's celebrate!" *"You're right, Pumbaa. It is. Friends don't let friend eat alone!" *"Not this girl cheetah! Not today! You're eating with us, and I'm not taking no for an answer." *"Good, good. Oh, wow. You are so soft. Do you know how soft you are?" *"Come on, Pumbaa. The Utamu grubs only come out once a year. And this year, we're gonna get 'em." *"Keep him? No. No more kids. We already raised a lion, remember? Besides, he's a honey badger. He can fend for himself! So long, kid. Thanks for the grub!" *"Can we? The little Bunga got us the most delicious grubs in the Pride Lands! How can we not? C'mon, Bunga! From now on, you're with us!" *"Eh, Bunga. Utamu grubs are great. But that's not why we celebrate." *"Besides, this year . . . We got the Utamu!" *"Why? Why? Oh, cruel savanna, to take both of our babies in the same day!" *"See? Barely inside and we're already lost!" *"Sorry I lost it back there, Kion." *"And just let them into your heart, you know, just enough, and . . . and then . . ." *"And to think . . . you were worried that we'd never find them." Video Games ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *"Hey, why the long face, Simba? You gotta lighten up and live a little!" *"Lemme guess. The past, right?' *"Would you look how he's grown, Pumbaa. Why, when I rescued the little guy, he was only this big." *"Help! Simba! Heeelp!' *"Hey! What's goin' on here!?" *"Why am I not surprised?" *"Why doesn't Nala like Hakuna Matata? It's a wonderful phrase that means no worries, no cares! Live for today!" *"So, you're returning to the Pride Lands... You can prepare for your journey here. Whatever you do, don't get hurt." *"Wait a minute. We're gonna fight your uncle for THIS?" *"'Scuse me! Pardon me! Comin' through!" *"If Scar's alone, I'm sure Simba can handle it, but who knows what he has planned? Please, Sora. Go make sure Simba's all right." *"Hey, what's with the light show?" *"Whaddaya mean, "Guess so"!? What if he forgets to tell the carnivores who we are? One look at you, and you're a pig roast." *"We know your dad was a great king, and all. But now it's your turn. Remember what I taught ya. "You gotta put the past behind you." It's time to go out there and show everybody things are gonna be just fine!" *"Great! Now we're going to have to babysit!" *"He seemed troubled by a lot of things when we lived at the oasis. He's gotten so huge, but the most important part of him never grew up." *"Hey, I know! He's at the oasis. It's our favorite hangout!" *"Oh, no you won't! Simba'll smell you coming a mile away. And if he's smart, he'll run for the hills!" *"If you're looking for Simba, he probably went to the oasis. It's quiet there, and the perfect place for thinking." *"Simba! Come quick! There's a bazillion ghosts of Scar haunting the Pride Lands! Everybody but Nala high-tailed it out of there. And now she needs your help." *"It looks like something's riding on top of that monster! It couldn't be controlling it, could it?" Category:Disney Quotes Category:Quotes Category:Disney Heroes Quotes Category:Lines Category:The Lion King Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes